The End of the World?
by OwlCookies XD
Summary: a little essay narrative story thing for school. i just thought you might want to know what goes on in my language arts brain school thing. based on vocaloid song series. rated k  for description on blood O.o


**OwlCookies: HELLO THERE FANFICTIONERS! I have a fanfiction for you! It is based on vocaloid!**

**Neiyo: yes, here are the characters. Lyn=Rin, Lenny=Len. Anyone else…. I have no idea XP**

**OwlCookies: this originally was an essay for school thus the heading of my essay. We were supposed to write an essay (narrative story) about technology not working anymore. **

**Neiyo: mhm. She wrote down the outline in the car while her parents were at Costco**

**OwlCookies: geez, a bit personal, but OK. This was based on the vocaloid song series New Millenium, Utopia… and that other song I keep forgetting about. TEEHEE! Ya, enjoy**

Language Arts CPET -censored-

-censored- 10/29/10

Technology Essay

The End of the World?

The scene before me didn't comprehend in my mind. Blood was splattered on the very ground I was standing on. Screams and cries for help rang through my ears. Part of me wanted to help, but the other part screamed at me to stay still and protect me sister. Everything was in slow motion like in those action movies. My world, the world, everything had gone… BONKERS! Where did everything go wrong?

I checked my watch. **12:10**. It was lunch time at Mountain Lake High. December 12, 2012. I'm not a believer in the Mayans or supernatural whatnot, so when everyone started panicking about the so called 'end of the world,' I could only snort. "Hah, end of the world," was all I said. Well, in about a minute, we would see the results to who was right. I was counting down the seconds when my sister, Lin, unnoticeably snuck up behind me and electrocuted me with her fingers. My heart skipped a beat as I sprang up. "Geez! I hate it when you do that!" I exclaimed. Lyn grinned and held up two fingers. I sighed. Then, my watch beeped. Looking at it, I laughed. "I told you losers 2012 is a complete phony!" As I rolled on the ground laughing so hard I was crying, Lyn backed away acting as if she didn't know me. But we both know we can't hide our relationship. Despite having a Chinese father and an American mother, you would assume we wouldn't look the same. But as twins, we looked like each other only opposite genders. From our golden blond hair, to our fair beige skin, to our aqua blue eyes. Yup, it was pretty scary.

In our argument, we didn't realize what was happening around us. Lyn was the first to notice. "You're suck a jerk you know!" I screamed in her face

"Grow up, Lenny!" she spat back.

"Oh please! Like you're mature yourself!"

At that comment, she seemed like she wasn't paying attention. Lyn seemed horrified at whatever she was looking at. I was about to say something else but I turned around and saw what she was looking at. Finally, I understood. Everyone was screaming and yelling. They had scared looks on their faces. As one kid ran past me, I grabbed her shoulder to stop her. She was still screaming. "Hey, hey, calm down. What's going on?" I asked soothingly. I recognized the girl. Her name was Whitney Tobin. Hyperventilating, she replied, "I was in the computer lab, then, everything stopped! One by one the computers shut down! All the technology in the school stopped working!" I loosened my grip and looked at her confused. _Computers malfunctioning? Technology failing? Who panics over that?_ My questions, were soon answer. The principal came out of his office, a bullhorn in hand. "Attention everyone. It has just been confirmed that technology on the Earth has stopped working." Everyone's screams grew louder. "Do NOT panic. I repeat, do NOT panic. We will soon have this situation under control." I couldn't help but smirk at that last note.

Suddenly, rumbling shook the ground violently. I lost my balance and fell on my butt. "What's causing the rumbling?" I called over to Lyn. She shrugged horrified. Grabbing my binoculars from my backpack and trying not to fall again, I looked out in the distance from the tree where I was eating at. Shocked I motioned Lyn over. She stood up and tried not to fall as she made her way towards me. When she finally made it to me, I handed her the binoculars. Just as she put them on, she gasped and almost dropped them. "Am I nuts or are those… ROBOTS?" I quietly sighed in relief. I wasn't imagining things. "What happened to the robots? I thought they were designed to be good and helpful!" she asked after I didn't reply to her first question. I shrugged still confused by what the heck was going on. Next, was a blur I couldn't remember well. The ground made one last big shake. It was so huge you'd think we were near an explosive volcano! Lyn and I fell of the tree and hit our heads on the concrete ledge below us. As I landed, I saw Lyn next to me. Her head was bloody and she wasn't awake. I tried picking her up but I found I couldn't, so I had to drag her over to a sheltered and covered area were a robot probably couldn't find us. When I set her down, I saw blood dripping down. I looked up but nothing was there. Then, I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head. That was where the blood was dripping from. In my haste to save my sister, I forgot about what happened to myself. My body. My life. Around me was cold. I must have dragged us into a freezer. Moving towards the door, I gathered ice to put on my injury. I tried opening the door, but it was frozen shut. "NO!" I screamed.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, but the next thing I remembered was being in a warm bed with a little red-head boy peering over me. I thought what happened was all a dream and this kid was a little thief. Blinking myself awake, I saw where I was. I was in an old building that was practically falling apart. "Where am I? What time is it?" I moaned. The little boy looked at me concerned. "You're in a refuge camp. It's November 7, 2017," he replied. _NOVEMBER! 2017! _I sprang out of bed shocked. There were very few people here. Then, I noticed Lyn, she was sitting down eating a loaf of bread. "Lenny!" she called waving her hand signaling for me to come to her. Every step I took was painful. I sat down next to her on a little soft green pillow that looked like it hadn't been washed for ages. "What happened?" I asked her. She sniffled a little bit. "Acorn, that little red head boy, found us in a freezer frozen. So he thawed us out and brought over some adults to help us. We were frozen in ice for 5 years! We should be like, 19 right now!" I nodded. "But we don't look any older." Lyn giggled. "Hah. Yah. Oh! Also, remember those robots we saw?" I nodded. I didn't quite remember because my head injury made it all hazy. But I remembered enough to know what she was talking about. Lyn's glimmering eyes fell. "They slaughtered 99 percent of the Earth's population. The survivors are all here, hiding in wait to see their faith." I leaned agenst Lyn to not only comfort her, but me as well. Looking around the building, I saw there weren't a lot of people. Everyone was in rags. Including us. There were about 5 women, 3 men, and 7 children counting Lyn and me.

We sat like that for awhile. Just her and me, thinking of what happened and what were we to do. But nowhere could offer us a safe heaven. Rumbling made everyone bounce where they were. No one panics. No one screams. Everyone stays still and quite as possible in fear the robots might find us. Then, one by one, everyone climbed up old, gray, wooden stairs that creaked softly at each step. _Creeeek… creeeeeeeek… _the stairs went as we all climbed higher and higher. The rumbling grew harder at each step everyone took. Someone at the bottom screamed. The robots had found us.

One by one lives of innocent human souls were sucked away by the gruesome, sharp, and threatening blades of a robot. I've never seen one up close and personal. But now was my chance. As Lyn, Acorn, and I raced up the stairs, I caught a glimpse. It was white like the shining moon, bloodstained. It had silver eyes that glowed red when its victim was exterminated. The robots had silver torsos, legs, and arms. Its upper body, lower body, hands, and feet were milky white. And its claws. Oh I will never forget its claws. Silver like a brand new car, only it was splashed with red. It was so red blood became crusted with scarlet blood. We were its last vitims.

Finally, we reached the last of the steps. A door was all the sperated us from death and life. Lyn ran ahead of us and tried opening the door. It was locked. Acorn, Lyn, and I all desperately tried breaking the door down. But in the corner of my eye, I saw a shimmer of white and silver. "THEY'RE HERE!" I screamed along with everyone else's screams. One of the screams was muffled by something. I turned around. The robot had Acorn in its vicious claws. It raised its finger to his neck. "NO!" I screamed as Lyn unlocked the door and opened it. We both sprinted in saddened by the sudden loss of the little child. The last thing I saw through a little crack in the door, was a clean cut of the head. Acorn was beheaded. I was frozen. The world around me started spinning. Death, was that easy. Grunting, Lyn shook me back to Earth. Behind us, we saw a giant, green, computer chip. It was glowing a ghostly green color. Right in the middle was a red button with one word. Restart. We heard a splintering noise. The robot was behind us, its claws flashing in the moonlight. Lyn and I scream in unison and we both jabbed our fingers on the button like there was no tomorrow. Hugging each other and closing our eyelids shut, we screamed. We screamed until we felt sunlight on our backs. Then, we let go and opened our eyes. Our hearts were racing faster than a racecar. Laughing, we fell on our backs. We were back at school, everything was normal again. I checked my watch. **12:14 December 12, 2012**. Our worst nightmare was gone. And in two minutes. Everything was beautiful again.

[This is a message from the future sent by Lenny Lo on December 12, 2012]

The End :]


End file.
